Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: This is kind of like my PJO story, "Birth of the New Heroes", only with the blood of the pharaohs! The birth of the kids of Zarter, OC/OC, Jalt, and Sanubis! Epilogue uploaded! COMPLETED.
1. Births of DJ & JBKR

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Carter/Zia (Zarter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 1: Birth of Diana Jamie and Janice Brenda Kane Rashid**

"Congratulations, Carter and Zia. Its twin girls," Jaz congratulated Carter and Zia. it had been a long two hours. Zia had been giving birth to twin girls.

Jaz handed one baby to Zia while the other to Carter. Both had Zia's black hair and caramel skin. When they opened their eyes, it showed chocolate brown eyes—_Carter's_ chocolate brown eyes.

"What should we call them?" Carter asked as he looked down at the baby girl that was playing with a button of his shirt.

"We could call this one Diana," Zia said, looking down at the baby in her arms. "We could dress her in purple to know it's her."

"You want to name our daughter after the Roman goddess of the moon," Carter said. "Do I have to remind you that I hate the moon?"

"You don't hate the moon," Zia said. "You hate Khonsu. That's different. Besides, I know you love the name Diana."

"Yeah, I do," Carter admitted. "Diana it is. Her middle name should be Jamie."

"Perfect," Zia said. "Diana Jamie Kane Rashid. I think we should call the twin of Diana,"—I nodded my head towards the baby girl in Carter's arms—"Janice."

"Janice," Carter mused. "It's alright. But I'm calling her Janie for short."

"Alright then," Zia said. "Janice 'Janie'—"

"Brenda," Carter interrupted.

"What?"

"Brenda. Her last name should be Brenda. It means 'sword' and since I use a sword, I think it's suitable." Carter shrugged.

"OK, then. Janice 'Janie' Brenda Kane Rashid. We should dress her in pink to know its Janie," Zia said.

"Why do I have the feeling that these girls will always be able to make the puppy dog eyes work on you, like I can?" Carter smirked.

"Uh, because they have your eyes?" Zia offered. Carter chuckled.

"That's true," Carter said. "That's true."

_Diana Jamie and Janice Brenda Kane Rashid, twin daughters of Carter and Zia Kane. Descendants of Narmer and Ramesses the Great._


	2. Birth of CLBL

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Abby/Simon (Abbimon)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 2: Birth of Connor Layne Blake Lyons**

_Carter was not kidding, _Simon Blake thought as he flexed his wrist and winced at the loud _crack_ it made. _Your wife giving birth while holding your hand sucks._

Of course, Simon couldn't really say that aloud without his tired wife smacking him. Even weak, Abby Blake, née Lyons, is one scary woman when she wanted to be.

"Congratulations, Abby and Simon. It's a baby boy," Jaz congratulated as she handed their son to Abby. The baby boy was awake, with brown hair so dark it looked black—_Like mine_, Simon thought—and violet eyes—_Like Abby's_.

Jaz smiled and left, probably to leave the little family alone.

"He is so cute," Abby said as she cuddled their son in her arms.

"Yes, he is. Just like his father," Simon joked. Abby rolled her eyes and handed the boy to Simon. Simon rocked him back and forth.

"Hello, there, Connor," he cooed. "I'm your daddy."

"Connor?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking... I really want to name him after Connor. You know, Connor Stoll?" **(A/N: All will be explained in my prequel to **_**We Didn't Expect This!**_**)**

Abby nodded. "His name will be Connor, then."

"And his middle name?" Simon asked.

"Um... how about... Layne?" Abby suggested. Simon scoffed.

"Layne is a girl name."

He received a punch in the shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Layne it is," Simon grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. Connor giggled.

_Even my son finds my pain funny_, Simon thought.

_Connor Layne Blake Lyons, son of Simon and Abby Blake. Descendants of Khufu (the pharaoh, not the baboon)._

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just didn't have inspiration.**

**Info of Simon and Abby:**

**Simon Blake: Magician. Animal charmer. Brown hair so dark it looks black. Yellowish green eyes. Tanned skin. The son of a friend of Amos Kane.**

**Abby Blake: née Lyons: Magician. Blood of the pharaohs. Healer. Long orange hair. Violet eyes. Tanned skin. A friend of Zia Rashid while in initiate training.**

**To unknown: Um... Sanubis is coming later and I already have their kids planned... but no, no quadruplets.**


	3. Birth of BESA

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Jaz/Walt (Jalt)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 3: Birth of Brian Edward Stone Anderson**

Jaz Stone, née Anderson, rocked her baby son in her arms, smiling. She glanced up to meet her husband's dark brown eyes.

"He looks so much like you," she whispered.

Walt Stone smiled at his wife. "He might look like me, but he has your beautiful blue eyes." He fingered the amulet that had the spell that kept him alive, thanking the gods he had met Jaz.

You're probably thinking, _WTH Walt? I thought you were in love with Sadie! What are you doing, being married to Jaz and having a kid with her?_

Actually, he never loved Sadie. Like her, yes. No doubt about _that_. But never love. After she chose Anubis instead of him...he went to Jaz for comfort. In there, he realized he never loved Sadie like he thought he did. No, he had been in love with Jasmine Anderson this whole time. He had gotten out of her dorm dating Jaz, perfectly happy, which was a surprise because two hours earlier he had been crying his eyes out.

"What should we call him?" Jaz whispered, breaking his train of thought.

"Absolute _no_ clue."

Jaz rolled her eyes and stared at her son. She suddenly smiled. "Brian."

"Brian?" Walt looked from his son to his wife, and repeated. Abruptly, he smiled. "Brian it is. And...I am blaming your friend for making me suggest this name as his middle name. Edward." Walt shuddered.

"Edward is a good name. And no, I don't like it because it's the name of a vampire in Twilight. I just like it."

"OK. Brian Edward Stone Anderson it is."

Brian gurgled happily, and his parents smiled.

_Brian Edward Stone Anderson, son of Walter and Jasmine Stone. Descendants of King Tut (too lazy to write the full name) and unknown pharaoh._

*::*::*

**Yeah... I guess this story will be sort of drabbles...by the shortness of them...**

**Replies to reviewers:**

**To TwinkleLights123: You see in the Epilogue. And you just read the Jalt one.**

**To HuntressofArtemis101: Um...no...that's too many kids. The limit of kids I have is 4...even if my mom has 4 sisters and two brothers...and my grandma has 5 sisters and 6 brothers...sorry.**

**To Laylaenchantix101: Jalt: Jaz/Walt.**


	4. Birth of JCK

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Sadie/Anubis (Sanubis)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 4: Birth of Julius Colin Kane**

"I know get what Lord Osiris and Carter meant when a Kane woman is giving birth...it really hurts, for both the woman and the husband."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Anubis."

Anubis grinned at his mortal wife (he had divorced with his immortal wife, Anput, a long time ago). "Sorry, Lady Kane."

Sadie Kane glared at her husband, cradling her baby son in her arms. "Don't call me that."

"Yes, ma'am." For the millionth time, Anubis glanced at his son, smiling as he saw that the pale, black-haired baby boy in Sadie's arms even had his jackal ears. Expecting for his son to have his chocolate brown eyes, he was surprised when his son opened his eyes and revealed sapphire blue eyes.

"He has my eyes," Sadie whispered. Anubis nodded, smiling at her.

"What should we name him?" he asked/whispered, as his—_their_—son stared up at his mother, and he seemed to be smiling.

"Julius," Sadie without hesitating.

Anubis smiled, thinking about how nice Julius has been kind to him ever since he started to host Osiris. "I agree. What about Colin as his middle name?"

Sadie hesitated. "Well..."

"Please?" He used his big brown puppy dog eyes—the same eyes he knew Sadie couldn't resist. He resisted the urge to smirk.

Sadie sighed. "Fine. Julius Colin Kane." She smiled. "That sounds nice."

Anubis smiled. "May I carry him?"

Sadie nodded and carefully handed Julius to his father. Anubis smiled.

"I love you, Sades," Anubis whispered to the diviner. Then, to Julius, "I love you, Julius."

Sadie smiled. "I love you too, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie!"

_Julius Colin Kane, demigod son of Sadie Kane and Anubis, descendant of Narmer and Ramesses the Great_

*::*::*

**I, personally, liked the ending. P:**

**Replies to the reviewers:**

**To (no name): Abby and Simon are my OCs (Original Characters) and baby magicians are ought to be different.**

**To HuntressofArtemis101: Um...20 kids is way too much.**

**To Chinese girl 50: You just had your Sanubis chapter. :P**


	5. Birth of JPSA

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Jaz/Walt (Jalt)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 5: Birth of Jesse Paul Stone Anderson**

Jasmine "Jaz" Stone, née Anderson, smacked her husband again. "That. Was. All. Your. Fault!"

Walt Stone rubbed his arm. "Come on, Jaz, it wasn't _that_ bad...until the end."

Jaz glared at him, but Walt saw in his wife's dull blue eyes (Walt mentally frowned at that; her normally-bright blue eyes were usually filled with life) that she was kidding. He sighed in relief.

A trainee healer of about 15 or 16 walked in, carrying a newborn baby boy gingerly. "H-here's your s-son," he stuttered. Jaz smiled at the trainee healer reassuringly.

"You can leave now. Thank you for bringing him," Walt said, a bit stiffly—for all he knew, this trainee healer was nervous because someone as beautiful and nice as Jaz was in his presence (hey, it's happened before, (don't ask)).

"Can I h-have your autographs?" the trainee healer blurted out, face red. Walt blinked. "Sure."

After giving the kid his autographs, he left, leaving Walt and Jaz to gaze at their son.

The baby boy was feasting on his mother's milk, his dark brown eyes open slightly, his tan skin so similar to Jaz's that from a distance you could almost believe that the baby was part of Jaz's skin.

Jaz smiled as she stroked her son's barely noticeable dark brown hair. "He looks like you," she whispered.

"Nah, he doesn't look like a Walt," the charm maker joked. "He looks more like a Jesse."

The healer started to roll her eyes when her eyes suddenly brighten, stopping the eye roll. "That's it. His name should be Jesse!"

"What? I was kidding!"

Jaz rolled her eyes, smiling. "But you like the name, don't you?"

Walt thought about it, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"So, we agree on the name Jesse?" Jaz asked in a "court" voice. Walt laughed and nodded, smiling as Jaz pounded on Jesse's back softly. Walt chuckled when Jesse let out a long burp.

"I was thinking of naming him after Paul Blofis," Jaz whispered, thinking of how Paul had been so nice with her when she was staying at his house, all those years ago, when a second war was about to begin between the Greeks/Romans and Egyptians.

"As his middle name?" Walt asked. His wife nodded. Her husband smiled and nodded.

Jaz kissed Jesse's forehead, "I love you, Jesse Paul Stone Anderson," she whispered.

_Jesse Paul Stone Anderson, son of Walter and Jasmine Stone. Descendants of King Tut and unknown pharaoh._

*::*::*

**Replies to reviewers:**

**To OMFG-It's-Me: There will be another Sanubis, but I got their daughter planned.**

**To WritetoReading: Julius is a powerful magician because he's a demigod.**

**To HuntressofArtemis101: Don't you think having 20 kids will drive the parents insane?**


	6. Birth of ACKR

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Carter/Zia (Zarter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 6: Birth of Adrian Coleman Kane Rashid**

"Mama!" two-year-old Diana Kane cried, her ponytail-ed hair flying around as she ran into the Kane-Rashid kitchen.

"Yes, dear?" Zia Kane asked her daughter.

"Can't find Janie!" Diana pouted. "Don't know where she hiding!"

Zia translated that to, "I can't find Janie! I don't know where she is hiding!"

"Are you two playing hide-and-seek again?" Zia asked. Diana nodded.

"Can give me hint where Janie is?" Diana asked, using the puppy dog eyes with her eyes. Both she and Janie were clearly aware that Zia would give in if they did the puppy dog eyes on her because they had Carter's eyes.

"Don't tell, Mama!" said a muffled voice from the cupboard. Then the person groaned and went outside. Two-year-old Janice Kane (or, as most people call her, Janie) pouted at her mother.

"You made me give away hiding!" she said accusingly, pointing her finger at Zia.

Zia laughed and told Janie in the sternest voice she could muster, "It's rude to point at people, Janie."

"Sorry," she apologized. Zia smiled and started to set the table for lunch when she felt something in between my pants. She looked down and groaned, falling to her knees. She clutched her stomach.

"Mama!" Diana and Janie cried.

"Get Papa," Zia groaned. "Tell him—tell him the baby is coming!"

"So soon?" Diana asked.

"Baby due next week!" Janie exclaimed.

Zia groaned again as more water flowed out. "Yes! Tell him that my water broke!"

Her vision blared. She didn't know how long she was on my knees on the floor of the kitchen when she heard her husband's familiar voice, "Z? Zia, you OK? Diana and Janie are going on about the baby coming and that your water broke—"

"TAKE ME TO THE FREAKING HEALERS' CENTER!" Zia yelled. "THIS FREAKING BABY WANTS TO GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"Yep, her water broke," Carter muttered. He lifted her and took the screaming Zia Kane to the healers' center.

"M-Master Kane, what is—" a female healer stuttered, desperately trying to smooth her uniform and hair. Zia had time to glare at her—she was trying to impress _her_ husband, for Thoth's sake!—before grunting again, holding his stomach.

"Isn't it obvious?" Carter asked. "My freaking wife is giving birth! Take her to the VIP room, pronto!"

Several healers rushed over.

"What is wrong with Lady Kane? Is she—oh, I see," one said. They put her in a stretcher and took her to the VIP (Very Important Pharaoh) room. They put her in the bed and Jaz and Carter walked in.

"Well, this baby is ready to get out," Jaz said, putting on her gloves. "Carter, hold Zia's hand. This isn't going to be as bad as with Janie and Diana—"

"Thank the gods," Carter muttered.

"—but I won't want to have any chances, so have your phone ready to call Sadie, Carter," Jaz continued. "OK...push!"

Zia did so, and immediately started to crush Carter's hand. He didn't wince—I guess she wasn't crushing his hand as hard as when she was having the twins—and whispered, "You can do it, Z, I know you can. Just imagine how the baby will look like—that will help, I promise."

Zia did as he told her. She imagined the baby having Carter's mocha skin and curly brown hair, but her eyes.

The image of a mini Carter in her mind helped her calm down. She pushed, still crushing Carter's hand, but kept the image of mini Carter in her mind. Zia started to smile.

After about two hours, they heard it. Something they hadn't heard in about two years.

A baby's first cry.

As Jaz and the other healers cleaned up the baby, Carter stroked her hair. The feeling of his fingertips on my skin sent warmth and comfort through my body.

"You were amazing," he murmured. "I wouldn't want to have kids with any other person, Z. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Carter," Zia said, smiling. "More than you can ever imagine."

"That's hard to believe." He chuckled.

Jaz brought in their son. "Here comes a little bundle of joy," she whispered, handing him to Zia. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have two bundles of joy to take care of. Wait, make that three." Jaz rubbed her pregnant stomach. Carter and Zia wished her luck before Jaz disappeared.

Zia slowly rocked her baby son. She stared at the brown-haired boy. His amber eyes stared back, his dark-skinned finger gripping Zia's pinkie.

"Adrian," she whispered. "I want—no, need to name him Adrian."

"After your dead brother?" Carter whispered, placing a hand on her knee. Zia nodded, looking down.

"Hey." Carter tilted her chin up. "I bet Adrian the First is very happy that you're naming his son after him."

Zia smiled slightly and nodded. "And what should be Adrian's middle name?"

"Coleman. It sounds cool." Carter grinned.

Zia laughed. "Very well, then. Adrian Coleman Kane Rashid it is."

_Adrian Coleman Kane Rashid, son of Carter and Zia Kane. Descendants of Narmer and Ramesses the Great, and perhaps Nerifiti._

*::*::*

**To sciencelover: They're in the Throne of Fire.**

**To HuntressofArtemis101: Look. I know this might sound rude, and I'm really sorry about it, but this is _my_ story. I choose how much kids there are going to be for the couples. I'm not going to have Jaz and Walt have 20 kids, nor will Sadie and Anubis or Carter and Zia. I don't _care_ that there's a family with 20 kids and the parents are sane. My story. My OC kids. Deal with it.**

**Werefaerie120: You just had your other Carter/Zia chapter.**


	7. Birth of RSK

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Sadie/Anubis (Sanubis)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 7: Birth of Ruby Sandra Kane**

"Can I look up now?" Anubis, god of funerals, asked as he looked at the floor.

"No," Sadie Kane, his mortal wife, snapped as she continued to breastfeed the newborn baby girl.

"Come on, it's not like I've never seen your—" Anubis began to protest.

"Don't. Look. Up. Or my _ha-di_ spell will be the last thing you ever see."

"Yes ma'am." Anubis continued to look down. After about five minutes, Anubis risked the chance of looking up. Seeing that the diviner was smiling down at their daughter, who was gripping her mother's pinkie, he looked up fully, smiling.

"Well, Lady Kane, how shall we name our daughter?" Anubis questioned.

"Ruby," Sadie automatically responded.

Anubis looked at his daughter closely. The little hair on her hair was blond, and she had her mother's tanned skin (unlike Julius, who had his pale skin), but when she stared up at Sadie, he could see his own chocolate brown eyes.

Anubis nodded, smiling. "So we're naming your kids after your parents."

"Who deserve the honor," Sadie added. Anubis quickly nodded in agreement. "And what will Ruby's middle name be, Annie?" Sadie teased. Anubis frowned.

"One—please don't call me Annie. Two—I don't know. Maybe..." Anubis began to think. Suddenly, one of Ruby's (Sadie's mother, not the newly named baby) conversations with Lord Osiris/Julius (he still couldn't decide) came back to mind: _"__I __still __can__'__t __believe __that __Sandra __kept __trying __to __set __us __up __in __blind __dates before we accepted the truth.__"_

_Sandra._

"Ruby Sandra Kane," Anubis tried the name. "It sounds nice, don't you think?"

Sadie nodded. "Ruby Sandra Kane it is." She turned to her gurgling daughter, smiling. "Hey, Ruby. Say hi to your daddy, Annie."

"For Ra's sake, Sadie, don't call me Annie!"

_Ruby Sandra Kane, demigod daughter of Sadie Kane and Anubis, descendant of Narmer and Ramesses the Great._

*::*::*

**To HuntressofArtemis101: Glad to know it wasn't rude. And that's nice.**

**To TwinkleLights123: Unfortunately, a lot of women are like that these days. *sighs* Glad you liked my recreation of VIP!**

**To FlameTamer16: Yep. The mini Adrian. :)**


	8. Birth of JLSA

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Animal Charmer 11**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Jaz/Walt (Jalt)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 8: Birth of Jade Laura Stone Anderson**

Walt Stone paced in front of the hospital—well, infirmary—door. He decided that he wouldn't get his wife pregnant again. After all, as soon as the baby was out, she had sent him outside the room.

He bit his lip, glancing at the door. As if on cue, the healer that had brought his two—now three—kids to the world. "You're allowed to enter now." The healer's eyes sparkled with amusement.

Walt blushed with embarrassment and nodded, slipping into the room as the healer left the room. "Jaz?" Walt asked softly.

Jasmine "Jaz" Stone, née Anderson, looked up, eyes shining. "Walt," she said, just as softly.

The charm maker advanced slowly. "Where is—?"

Jaz showed him the beautiful baby girl in her arms. The baby had her eyes closed, but she looked like her mother—from her blond hair to that tiny feet. Walt knew immediately that Brian and Jesse would be glaring at every boy that stared at their little sister that was sure to become a knockout, just like her mother.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Jaz whispered. Walt nodded wordlessly, staring at his daughter. He left feather-light strokes on her face, but it was enough to wake the girl. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing Walt's warm brown eyes.

"She has my eyes," Walt whispered fondly. The healer that was holding their daughter nodded, looking at her fondly.

"She's just as beautiful as a jade," Walt declared, before his eyes lit up. "We should call her Jade."

Jaz stared at him. "You want us to name our daughter...after a stone...when her last name is Stone."

Walt blushed, but nodded. "Jade Stone. It sounds nice."

"It does," Jaz admitted. "Jade Stone it is. I want her middle name to be Laura."

"After your dead mom?" Walt asked. Jaz winced and muttered, "No need to remind me."

"Sorry, love," Walt immediately apologized. He kissed her forehead. "Jade Laura Stone Anderson it is."

Jade looked at her parents almost fondly, doing her baby talk.

"We love you Jade," Jaz whispered, rubbing her nose against her daughter's small one.

Walt smiled and added, "Don't date until you're in college."

"Walt!"

"What, I'm just saying she's going to be a knockout like you!"

Jade giggled.

_Jade Laura Stone Anderson, daughter of Walter and Jasmine Stone. Descendent of King Tut and unknown pharaoh._

*::*::*

**To I'mDifferent-GetOverIt: YOU LIKED SANUBIS? *faints***

**To Vanirgii: My favorite ship is Zarter and to tell the truth? I don't like Sadie—and Anubis, for that matter. Sadie is so annoying (no one is going to ask for your permission to kiss you, Sadie!) and selfish (who throws a tantrum that they are going to miss their birthday party—WHEN THE WORLD IS ENDING!) and has a big head (no, you're _not_ amazing and nice as you think you are, Sadie) and only falls for hot guys (all she goes on about are Anubis's sad brown eyes and Walt's muscles -.-). Anubis is just so...ugh. A know-it-all god. But anyways. You have your opinion. I have mine. And while a bunch of girls want their Anubis to appear in their lives, I'm still waiting for my Carter in jeans. ;) (Inside joke between me and my Carbon Copy, HyperAndProudOfIt).**


	9. Birth of TMKR

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Zia/Carter (Zarter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 8: Birth of Timothy Mathias Kane Rashid**

How ironic it was, when the fourth Kane Rashid wanted to be born while his mother was talking with a healer, the same healer that had brought her other three children back to life.

Zia Kane, née Rashid, had brought her kids, 3-year-olds Diana and Janice "Janie" Kane, and her 1-year-old son, Adrian Kane, to play with the Stone-Anderson kids. Jaz Stone, née Anderson, was there, cradling the newest edition to her family, Jade. Zia and Jaz watched as Adrian and Jade played together in Jade's playpen and while Diana and Janice had a Boys vs. Girls game of tag against Brian and Jesse Stone.

"So, how's the baby coming up?" Jaz asked, watching Jade squeal gleefully as Adrian handed her a toy.

Zia put a hand to her stomach. "I swear to the gods, this will be my last pregnancy."

"That's what you said when you were pregnant with Adrian."

"I mean it for real this time."

It was at that moment that Zia's water broke. She let out a groan. "Not again!"

Jaz's eyes widened as she put an arm around her fire elementalist friend, murmuring words of comfort, before calling her husband and Carter. After a while, a burly black man stumbled in, and Jaz was quick to take Zia to the infirmary, where Carter was waiting. Everything passed in a blur. Zia, who, in her opinion, is now an expert at labour, didn't yell at her husband, but gave him a deathly glare as she pushed her son out of her stomach.

"Come on Zia, push our son out and it'll be the last time I get you pregnant, promise!" Carter encouraged, holding her hand.

"It better," Zia growled through gritted teeth, before giving a final push, then slumped back, hearing Jaz's call of "He's out!" and soft, baby cries. Carter, who's right hand was now immune to Zia's tight grip, gently caressed her face. "No more kids?"

"No more," she breathed. "Four's enough, don't you think?"

"Don't worry, we're not going to be like the Weasleys with so many kids," he assured her. She let out a small laugh. Carter cracked a smile and looked up as Jaz entered with their fourth (and hopefully last) child.

"Here he is," Jaz cooed, looking at the baby, before handing him to Carter (he had called dibs to hold the baby first between the two parents) before heading out to clean herself up and return home to make sure that the six kids didn't drive her husband insane and/or destroy the house.

"Timothy," Carter muttered, looking at the child that looked so much like Adrian, with his little wisps of brown hair, mocha skin, and half-closed amber eyes.

"What?" Zia looked at him, confused. Carter blushed, before muttering, "Timothy. We can call him Timmy. I just...It's November, and next month is December, which means Christmas, and I was thinking of one of my favorite Christmas time books, a Christmas Carol, and how bad I felt for Tiny Tim for having such a terrible disease and for him possibly dying but that was changed, so yeah. Timothy."

Zia stared at him, then smiled fondly. "Oh, my sweet bookworm," she called him fondly. "Of course we can call him Timothy. What would his middle name be?"

"Mathias?" Carter asked after a while. "He was one of the co-workers of Howard Carter, and you know I'm named after him and all that..."

Zia cracked a smile and held out her arms for her child. Carter handed him to her. Zia admittedly gushed over it, kids being a weak point in her barrier. "Hey there, Timothy Mathias Kane Rashid," she cooed.

Carter looked relieved as Timothy blinked his half-closed eyes at his mother. He looked so confused, and Zia almost squealed.

Carter was sure his wife was going to spoil Timmy rotten.

_Timothy Mathias Kane Rashid, son of Carter and Zia Kane. Descendant of Narmer and Ramesses the Great, and perhaps Nerifiti._

*::*::*

**I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I KNOW I COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SUCK.**

**Yes, I know Zia was OOC at the end, but I figured that hey, since she had just given labor, she would be kind of hazy in the head.**

**Has anyone read the Serpent's Shadow yet? I have, and it's AMAZING! But, talking about that...I'm doing this with all my stories in here that came out BEFORE the Serpent's Shadow. Since gods can be at two places at once, Anubis is hosting two people at the same time, so Walt's still alive but is with someone else, and Sadie is with the other host that holds Anubis.**

**To GoddessOfTheMoonAndEnthusiasm: You have earned my respect.**

**To TRL loves you: Sorry, all Sanubis kids are done, but maybe you can do that. :)**

**To readingrules512: Just these couples, sorry.**

**To musesdaughter547: Good luck with that. :-/**

**To Egyptiandude990: All pregnancy. I can write action in another story if you'd like. :)**


	10. Birth of JSBL

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Which couple is going to be in this chapter? Zia/Carter (Zarter)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Chapter 10: Birth of Jamie Shayna Blake Lyons**

Abby Blake, née Lyons, slumped back as she watched her daughter sleep away peacefully, wishing she could do the same. Unfortunately, she was being pressured by both her husband and her eleven-year-old son to choose a name for their newborn addition to the family.

"I'm not naming our daughter Sha-naynay." Abby huffed and glared at Simon Blake, her husband, already in a bad mood for recently giving birth. Simon sighed and nodded, backing up.

"Can we call her..." Connor Blake, her son, began to suggest, but before he could finish, Diana Kane poked her head through the door. "Can we see the baby now?"

"Will I get some sleep?" Abby asked. Diana nodded, and Abby waved them in, collapsing back on the pillows as she fell asleep. Diana led in her sister and brothers, her two cousins, and the three good friends of the family. Connor blushed as his crush entered and peered at his baby sister, while everyone cooed around her.

"She's precious," Janie commented, looking down at the sleeping girl. Connor nodded absentmindedly, still glancing at Diana, who was giving his unnamed sister feather-light strokes on her face.

"What's her name?" Janie asked, smiling down at the baby.

"Oh, uh, we haven't chosen yet," Connor stuttered, an idea forming in mind.

Later that day, when all the guests had gone, Connor approached his mom and shaked her gently. "Mom?"

"Go away," Abby muttered, swatting at him. He ducked and shook her again. "Mom, I think I have a name for the baby."

Abby cracked an eyelid open. "I'm listening."

"Jamie," he breathed, hiding his blush. "She just...looks like a Jamie."

"Mhm. This has absolutely nothing to do with your crush on Diana, does it?"

"No! No, of course not!" Connor denied, blushing deeply.

Abby cracked a smile and nodded. "Alright. It is a good name. Any ideas for the middle name?"

"Actually, Dad had one, but he didn't want to wake you up...Shayna." Connor shifted.

"Mmm. Jamie Shayna Blake Lyons. I like it," she muttered. "Alright, tell your father I approve of the name and tell him he can sign the papers and do whatever you have to do to confirm the birth of a child with a name."

"Yes, Mom." He kissed her cheek and left the room to tell Simon, and Abby fell back asleep, smiling.

To this day, Diana Kane still can't get why Connor always blushes every time little Jamie comments on her name.

_Jamie Shayna Blake Lyons, daughter of Simon and Abby Blake. Descendants of Khufu (the pharaoh, not the baboon)_.

*::*::¨*

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I just didn't have inspiration. Buuuut, on the bright side, only the Epilogue left for this story to be finished!**

**Info of Simon and Abby:**

**Simon Blake: Magician. Animal charmer. Brown hair so dark it looks black. Yellowish green eyes. Tanned skin. The son of a friend of Amos Kane.**

**Abby Blake: née Lyons: Magician. Blood of the pharaohs. Healer. Long ginger hair. Violet eyes. Tanned skin. A friend of Zia Rashid while in initiate training.**


	11. Epilogue

**Title: Births of the New Blood of the Pharaohs**

**Author: Dream Out Loud 18**

**Summary: Title says it all. The births of the new blood of the pharaohs of the Kane Chronicles!**

**Couples: Carter/Zia, OC/OC, Jaz/Walt, Sadie/Anubis**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles. I do, however, own their children and Abby and Simon. (Insert evil grin here)**

**Epilogue**

In a house, in which seven elderly magicians and one god were sitting in the living room, they were talking. Remembering the past, laughing about events that had happened when they were just teenagers. Carter Kane, former Pharaoh of the House of Life, spoke.

"I wonder what our children are up to..." he wondered, smiling wistfully. His wife, Zia Kane, just shrugged, a sparkle in her eyes. "Taking care of our grandchildren, probably," she answered.

Simon and Abby Blake both laughed. "Not our daughter," Simon chuckled. "She's looking for a job, isn't she?"

"Yes, love," Abby responded, turning to Jaz and Walt Stone. "What are your children up to?"

Jaz shrugged. "My children have always been unpredictable, you know that, Abby."

"Unpredictable is an understatement, Jaz." Walt smiled at her before coughing. "So, Sadie, how's the whole 'Anubis looks more like your son than your husband' thing going on?"

Sadie Kane glared at him. "Badly," she said scathlingly, smacking her husband's arm. "I hate him for it."

"I merely take the form you like me in," Anubis said innocently. Sadie just punched him, and he winced. After that they were silent, just remembering their children and what they were up to.

Diana Kane, since she was the first to be borned between her and her twin, Janie, became the Queen of the House of Life, and she married Connor Blake, who became Pharaoh through marriage.

Janice "Janie" Kane, on the other hand, became a jewel-maker, and she married Jack Jackson, which didn't make the Egyptian gods happy.

Brian Stone worked with Janie as a jewel-maker, and married Carly Johnson, daughter of Alyssa and Paul Johnson.

Julius Kane II worked as an archaeologist specialized in bones, and he married Bianca di Angelo II, which made him join with Janie in the anger of the gods.

Jesse Stone helped with construction of parks and other natural habitats, and he married Michelle Johnson, the other daughter of Alyssa and Paul Johnson.

Adrian Kane became an author of many genres (fantasy, non-fictional, pilososical - name it, he has at least one book about it), and he married Jade Stone, who became a doctor.

Ruby Kane became a diviner in Diana's court, helping her whenever she could, and she married Justin Grace, which made the gods even angrier.

Timothy "Timmy" Kane went to live in Camp Half-Blood and was a teacher of magic to the Hecate kids, and he married Rose Underwood, by which the gods stayed angry but had given up trying to separate them.

And Jamie Blake? She lived a free life, exploring the world's most famous places, in both magical and mortal sense, and at the end she married a nice mortal woman and traveled with her.

It might not sound like much, but these blood of the pharaohs achieved great things in their life, and will continue to do so, because these were the children of heroes. And no matter what they think, their parents believed they lived to the legacy.

**_The End_**

*::*::*

**FINALLY THIS STORY IS OVER. Thanks of all the reviews, support, follows, favorites, everything!**

**BTW IF ANY OF YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT JAMIE BEING LESBIAN I WILL THROW SOMETHING AT YOU. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T REVIEW/FLAME/COMPLAIN. ¿ENTENDIDO?**

**The Understanding OvO,**

**Dream Out Loud 18**


End file.
